


The Price of Peace is High (It's Paid with Innocence and Lives)

by redlipstickkisses



Category: Code Geass
Genre: (no its not), Ambiguous Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Lelouch is a drama queen, are ambiguous, lets look inside Lelouch's head, that last paring is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittania.</p>
<p>I bound myself to it.</p>
<p>Tied myself to it.</p>
<p>Made myself synonymous with it.</p>
<p>You can't have one without the other.</p>
<p>So as the blade slides out and the blood pours down and I stumble forward and fall towards my crying little sister (not so little any more huh?), it topples with me sliding down the long steep slope.</p>
<p>Who knew it's fall would be so literal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Peace is High (It's Paid with Innocence and Lives)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a cross post from my fanfic account that I haven't touched in ages, the name over there is "Bleeding Out" because I'm original like that. (Please don't go read that version, its terrible, I edited this so much.) The song is Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons. Bolded italics are song lyrics, everything else is well, Lelouch's thoughts. Except for at the end where there's some dialogue.

_**I'm bleeding out** _

Sharp, blinding pain.

The sword running through me, piercing my gut.

My blood spilling down my front.

Its sticky and warm on my hands.

So why do I feel so cold ( _so, so cold_ ) as my slippery fingers slid on that hard smooth mask?

**_So if the last thing that I do_ **

I don't have much time.

(But time enough.)

One contract.

One geass.

With an old dead friend.

_**Is bring you down** _

Time to see it crumble.

That thing I hate so much.

Brittania.

I bound myself to it.

Tied myself to it.

Made myself synonymous with it.

You can't have one without the other.

So as the blade slides out and the blood pours down and I stumble forward and fall towards my crying little sister (not so little any more huh?), it topples with me sliding down the long steep slope.

Who knew it's fall would be so literal?

**_I'll bleed out for you_ **

Nunnally

Euphemia

Suzaku

All you wanted was a gentler world.

_All of You._

It's all for you.

**_So I bare my skin_ **

**_And I count my sins_ **

So many regrets.

So many lives lost.

Euphy.

Shirley.

Rolo.

So, so, _many_.

**_And I close my eyes_ **

**_And I take it in_ **

The truth flashes across my eyelids and I know Nunnally is seeing all my plans as she holds my hand.

Death.

So _this_ is what it felt like all those times C.C. died for me.

(was it this _slow?_ )

It hurts.

**_I'm bleeding out_ **

Red life blood staining my white robes and I'm dizzy and I can't think straight.

**_I'm bleeding out for you, for you._ **

I do this for the world that curses me and calls me a demon.

**_When the day has come_ **

It's finally here.

The day the world was destroyed.

_Finally._

**_That I've lost my way around_ **

No way out.

The Demon Emperor _must die. _

**_And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground_ **

Everything halts.

Nothing.

Everything.

Waiting.

(holding it's breath)

**_When the sky turns gray_ **

The world is leaching of color.

Fading away.

**_And everything is screaming_ **

A rush of white noise.

Crying.

Cheers.

Shouts.

Orders.

**_I will reach inside_ **

Retreating even further in to myself.

Into the almost quiet.

 So _this_ is how you get to C's world.

**_Just to find my heart is beating_ **

I can hear my blood still moving.

My heart.

Still beating.

Slower.

Slower.

Slower.

_Stop it._

_**Oh, you tell me to hold on** _

_**Oh, you tell me to hold on** _

I'm sorry Nunnally.

So sorry.

I can't stay.

**_But innocence is gone_ **

I look at you through half closed eyes.

(what happened?)

To the little smiling girl in the wheelchair?

To the bubbly orange haired girl?

To the shy green haired girl with glasses?

To the sweet pinkette who saw the best in everyone?

To the boy who finally knew love and then had it ripped away?

The boy standing over me crying?

(Yes, I know you're crying Suzaku)

Lost.

(All my fault)

**_And what was right is wrong_ **

Geass changes the natural order of things.

( _live on_ )

**_'Cause I'm bleeding out_ **

Pump.

Pump.

Pump.

(There's still blood left?)

**_When the hour is nigh_ **

It's here.

Nothing I can do.

_**And hopelessness is sinking in** _

Nunnally.

Can't leave Nunnally.

(Have to)

**_And the wolves all cry_ **

**_To fill the night with hollering_ **

The crowd roars.

White noise.

Buzz.

Buzz.

**_When your eyes are red_ **

Don't cry Nunna., Suzaku, C.c., Kallen.

_I love you._

**_And emptiness is all you know_ **

Drifting.

Floating.

**_With the darkness fed_ **

**_I will be your scarecrow_ **

This peace will last.

I can play the savoir or the tyrant.

One or the other, _not both_.

I _chose_ the tyrant.

(The peace will last longer this way. )

**_'Cause I'm bleeding out_ **

Almost there.

So, so, cold.

_**So if the last thing that I do** _

_**Is to bring you down** _

Goodbye Brittania.

Rot in hell.

Tumble down down down.

Low how the mighty have fallen.

_(Why not shoot your opponent is just a school boy?)_

Goodbye World.

**_I'll bleed out for you_ **

None of you will fully understand.

(The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed.)

**_So I bare my skin_ **

**_And I count my sins_ **

I can never fully repent.

I can do this.

_**And I close my eyes** _

_**And I take it in** _

I've destroyed the world.

(And created one.)

_**And I'm bleeding out** _

_**I'm bleeding out for you, for you.** _

Yes, I destroy worlds, and create them anew.

"Lelouch the Demon is dead!"

"Big Brother!"

~~**_Lelouch_ ** ~~

Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. (Seriously talk to me, I like to talk.)


End file.
